BFGF
by Orignal Character
Summary: BoyFriend GirlFriend A large box with no return address arrived at the Cross Academy. It was named for Kuran Kaname. Wide eyes, jaw dropped, all of them was shock once the lid of the box was opened. Revealing the unexpected 'gift' for their Dorm President
1. Delivery Box for Kuran Kaname

******Disclaimer:****** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><strong>Delivery Box for Kuran Kaname<strong>

Cross Kaien tilted his head to his side making face while scrutinizing the large rectangular box in front of him. His arms were crossed on his chest, his lips were pressed together and his eyebrows were creased.

The said rectangular box was leaning on his desk, on the center part of the box was a small card attached to it.

**To: Kuran Kaname of Cross Academy**

Kaien was having a problem whether to open it himself or wait for Kaname to arrived. But an aura of suspicion leaked from the eerie looking box. Not just it has no return address the box was delivered with suspicious looking men. Kaien lifted his hand to open the lid and shook his head.

_'It's better to let Kaname-kun to deal with whatever inside the box.' _Kaien said to himself. He shrugged his shoulders and turned his back to sit on the single couch. With this huge box blocking his desk it'll be only be a distraction for him to continue signing his papers. Kaien calmly sip his tea, now that he think of it, this box did something good to him. It's an excuse to relax and forget all of his work—for now.

"Ahh! This is life." Kaien chirped in glee. He leaned his back against the back rest when a knock was heard. Kaien pout childishly. '_There goes my leisure time.'_ He disappointingly said to himself. Nevertheless, the Head Master stand up and opened the door. He came face to face with a handsome and stoic face of Kuran Kaname.

"Chairman, I brought Kaname-senpai with me just like what you've requested." A petite brown haired girl said who was standing beside the impassive Kaname.

Kaien pout his lips again. "Call me Daddy, Yuuki-chan." he comically cried. Yuuki sweat dropped.

Kaname cleared his throat. "You need something from me?" he asked calmly.

"Ah yes, yes. Please enter." Kaien step aside to make way for Kaname and his companion. The other Night Class students who're all loyal to Kaname entered the office. Kiryuu Zero and Yuuki entered the room as well.

The newly arrived students share the same expression. Confused and surprised. Kaname blinked his eyes at the rectangular box inside the office. Yuuki gawked at the box and tried to approached it but then Zero pulled the naive girl from it and glared suspiciously at the note attached to the box.

"What the heck is that?" The blonde Noble with electric blue eyes asked; shattering the awkward silence between them. Aidou Hanabusa was also glaring at the box with caution. Kaname gave Kaien a questioning look.

"I honestly don't know what's inside of it. I was debating with myself whether to open it or just wait for you. Thought it's not appropriate to open a box that was not named for me so I just waited for you to come."

"Kaname-sama do you want me to open it for you?" A violet haired girl calmly asked the Pureblood.

Kaname stared at the lid of the box, silently studying whether to open the box or not. Then he noticed the note attached to it; it was indeed named for him but without the name of the sender. Kaname shook his head at Seiren.

"No, I'll open it myself." he said an took a step closer to the box.

The brown haired girl standing behind him gave a disapproving gasp. "But Kaname-sama—,"

Kaname lifted his hand at the girl without looking at her. "Hush Ruka."

Souen Ruka grunted a reluctant 'yes'. Kaname continue to walk towards the box.

"Be careful, Kaname-senpai." Yuuki said while she was hiding behind Zero protectively. The Pureblood flashed a soft smile at the girl.

"Thank you, Yuuki." he said. Yuuki blushed in return and played the helm of her skirt. Zero fought the urge to roll his eyes. Aidou and Ruka huffed annoyingly at the blushing Yuuki. Kaname continued to approached the box with the others waiting in suspense and caution.

The Pureblood took the note from the lid. And reread the words. He slip the paper into his school pants' pocket and carefully opened the box with his two hand. When Kaname took the lid of the box revealing what's inside of it. Kaname froze and stared at whatever inside the box.

The others, with Kaname's lean body blocking their view, waited impatiently. Yes, including Shiki Senri who was famous of his stoic face was now furrowing his eyebrows while waiting for their Dorm Leader to reveal whatever the thing inside the box. But their dear Kaname was frozen in front of the box with the lid on his hand. He was surprisingly stunned of whatever the lid revealed, that's something rarely happened, surprising the awesome Pureblood.

Kaien getting frustrated, skipped his way towards Kaname. "Kaname-kun what happened—oh my." Kaien's eyes widen and gawked inside the box. Mimicking Kaname's stun expression.

Ichijou furrowed his eyebrows. Wondering whatever inside the box that cause for their Dorm President and enthusiastic Head Master to be stunned like that. The green eyes Vice President walked towards Kaname and Kaien and peeked over Kaname's shoulder. He was obviously taken aback as well.

"What the—," he mumbled. "Is that what I think it is?" Ichijou asked the still stunned Kaname.

Kaname slowly nodded. Yuuki excitedly skipped towards her adoptive father.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" she chimed and gently pushed her father to peek inside the box and just like the three men, Yuuki was also stunned but then she squealed in glee. "Oh! Is that real?" Yuuki tried to poke the 'thing' inside the box. "It's so soft!"

Zero grunted impatiently and walked over the stunned men and squealing Yuuki. The others followed suit. They were all stupefied.

Aidou poke it just like what Yuuki did. "Is that—"

"—real?" Kain Akatsuki, a tall and masculine guy standing behind Aidou, finished his blonde cousin's sentence. Rima and Shiki silently studied the 'thing' while Ruka gave it a disgusted look.

Inside the box was a slender girl, probably the same age and height as Yuuki, her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping while standing. He hands were planted in front of her chest. She was dressed in yellow spaghetti-strapped summer dress and was barefooted. Her silver hair hanging on both of her shoulders.

"She's real right?" Aidou poked the sleeping girl's cheek again but the mysterious girl inside the box made no movement even for a little.

"Sugoi_(1)_. Is this a human size version of doll or something?" Yuuki asked leaning her face closer to the sleeping girl's face. Yuuki gasped when she felt a warm breeze hitting her face. She took step away from the girl in the box. "She's breathing!" Yuuki exclaimed and hide behind her father.

Aidou pressed an ear against the mysterious girl's chest and listened for a hear beat. When he heard faint beating of heart he straightened his back and nodded.

"Yep she's real." Aidou confirmed. Ichijou stepped forward, he brushed his finger against the soft and silky skin of the girl's cheek.

The Vice President smiled softly and frowned afterwards. "What do you think happened to her? Is she some sort of sleep-induced by someone?" Ichijou craned his neck at the silently Kaname. "What do you think, Kaname?"

The girl's eyes suddenly snapped open surprisingly the humans and vampires in front of her. Yuuki squealed and hide her face behind her father's back. The others with exemption of Kaname took step away from the girl.

"Kaname..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah this'll be my first story. Yeah (again), it's all like Absolute Boyfriend! manga's story plot (did i get the manga's name right?) anyways so basic disclaimers should be noted as well. The Information about my OC is on my Profile Bio, check it out okay? **Read & Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Sugoi - Wow/Cool**  
><strong>


	2. Sealed it with Kiss

******Disclaimer:****** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><strong>Sealed it with Kiss<strong>

"Kaname..." the girl whispered. Her cerulean eyes stared at the crimson orbs of Kaname. She dropped her hands to her side and lifted her one foot out of the box. The mysterious girl stepped out and walked towards the stoic Kaname. The others were alerted in case the girl attacked their precious Pureblood. But they were all stunned again at the next move of the silver haired girl.

She wrapped her arms around Kaname's neck and in tiptoed she pushed her face towards Kaname's face and pressed her pinkish lips against the Pureblood's lips.

"Hey!" a distraught cried was heard.

Ruka's face flushed with anger. Aidou as well. Ichijou's cheeks dusted with soft blush doesn't know whether to tease his childhood friend or not. The green eyed boy choose the former and stayed quiet. Yuuki whimpered at the sight of _her_ Kaname-sama kissing other girl. Oh the pain! Zero merely arched an eyebrow while Kaien cooed affectionately. Kain, Shiki and Rima look unaffected (as usual). The girl ignored the other and was busy nibbling Kaname's lower lips when the handsome pureblood pushed the girl away from him.

The girl was seemed unaffected by Kaname pushing her away and instead wrapped her arms tightly around Kaname. "It's nice to finally see you, Kaname-chan." she sudectively whispered.

"You have to be more respectful towards Kaname-sama!" Ruka grudgingly said.

The girl arched an eyebrow peeking at Ruka's angry face over Kaname's shoulder. "Ai will call Kaname-chan whatever Ai wanted to call him. He's Ai's boyfriend anyways." she said playfully.

They were all stunned once again. Her words echoed inside their head. _'He's Ai's boyfriend anyways.'_ Ai's boyfriend. Boyfriend? BOYFRIEND!

Ruka hissed at the girl. _'Boyfriend, my ass!'_

Yuuki whipered looking dejected. _'Kaname-senpai has a girlfriend?'_

Zero smirked triumphly. _'Yuuki's all by himself, hah take that you leecher!'_

Aidou eyed Kaname and the girl an envious gaze. _'Kaname-sama has a girlfriend now. Sob. I wanted one too!'_

Ichijou stiffled a chuckle. _'Who would have thought about that?'_

Kaien cooed once more. "Ohh! Congratulations for the two of you, Kaname-kun!"

The girl flashed a wide smile at Kaien. "Thank you Mister!" she gratefully said.

"Who're you?" Kaname interupted.

The girl giggled and nuzzled her face against Kaname's neck. "People in white coat call me Ai."

_'White coat?' _Kaname pulled the girl away from him again. "Who sent you here? Where did you came from?"

Ai pouted her lower lip. "Kaname-chan has a lot of questions to Ai. Why can't we just kiss and—"

"No!" That was Ruka, the latter pulled Ai and push her down the couch. "Sit there. You have to answer Kaname-sama's questions." Ruka sternly said. _'And stop hugging and kissng Kaname-sama, you slut!'_

Ai huffed and crossed her arms in front of her. The others gathered at the other side of the office. Yuuki sat next to Ai and Kaien occupied the other side of the mysterious girl. Kaname sit across Ai, on the Pureblood's right was Ruka and on the left was Aidou. Behind the three was where Ichijou, Kain, Ruka and Shiki standing. Seiren was quiety standing next to the office's door. Zero on the other hand was leaning against the window.

"I'll ask again. Where did you came from and who sent you here?"

"Ai came from a big room with men in white coat." she said. Everyone arched their eyebrows looking over at Ai with questioning look.

"Who are those men in white coat?" again the Pureblood asked.

Ai shrugged her shoulders. "Ai has no idea who they are. Ai never had a chance to asked them. They just make Ai and delivered her to Kaname-chan."

Ruka and Aidou scoffed in disbelief. "What are your purpose here?"

"Ai was made for Kaname-chan so technically Ai was Kaname-chan's girlfriend." Ai answered in matter-fact-voice. "She was made to make Kaname-chan happy!" she added and squealed in glee.

Yuuki who was sitting beside Ai flushed in deep red. Ichijou coughed out suppressing a laugh.

Kain arched an eyebrow. "If you said you're made to make our gang leader _happy_, does that include— you know—"

"Kain-senpai!" Yuuki as if grasping Kain's words exclaimed scandalously, her face was in very deep red. Kaien pressed his hands on each of his cheeks with faint blush.

Aidou and Ruka glared at Kain while the latter answered then a casual shrug. Ichijou stiffled a chuckled while Rima and Shiki shared a stoic expression. Ai on the other hand openly chuckled and waved her hand at Kain.

"If you're talking about sex, Ai was still not allowed to have sex with Kaname-chan, not until Kaname-chan signed the full contract. For now, Ai was here for trial contract."

Yuuki, blushing because of bluntness of Ai saying the 's' word (you're such a naive Yuuki-dear :P) "What do you mean full contract and trial contract?"

"Well, Ai already sealed the trial contract. If Ai made Kaname-chan happy then Kaname-chan can sign the full contract, that will make her Kaname-chan's fiancé!"

"Fiancé!" everyone, except Shiki, Rima and Kaname, cried out. Every wore different expression though. Ruka and Aidou, for instance, have outrageous expression. Zero has triumph expression. Kaien and Ichijou have the same excitement expression. Yuuki has dejected face and Kain, well, the normal surprised face.

"How can you— no! Kaname-sama is not, and I mean not, your fiancé! And what is this you sealing a contract rubbish? I never saw you signing a contract paper!" Ruka said with scandalized expression.

Ai merely chuckled. "Silly, Ai doesn't have to sign any paper. Sealing a contract includes kissing. Ai kissed Kaname-chan awhile ago so Ai just sealed the trial contract!" Ai said gleefully throwing kisses towards the same stoic Kaname, much to the others distraught.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The usual **Read & Review! **Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings. Unbeta'ed obviously T.T**  
><strong>


	3. Depression

******Disclaimer:****** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><strong>Depression<br>**

Head Master Cross officially enrolled Ai in Night Class much to Aidou and Ruka's dismay. Ai clutched Kaname's one arm and nuzzled her cheek against his arm. Ruka was being held down by Kain while Ichijou and Senri have to keep Aidou from pounding the new girl. Yuuki pouted her lower lip while watching Ai affectionately nuzzled Kaname's arm.

Ai, surprisingly, the special case of the whole Night Class students.

"Ai was briefed about the whole vampires." She playfully whispered at the others. "Thos men in white coat told Ai about these."

Kaien dismissed the others, it was nearing the Night Class' class. The Head Master asked Kaname to look over Ai, with disapproving grunt from Ruka and Aidou of course. Kaname nodded and pulled his arms from Ai. The Pureblood stands up, the other followed his movements.

"I'll have Ichijou look for empty room for her." Kaname said.

Ai clucthed Kaname's arms again. "Ai's going to be in the same room with Kaname-chan!" she proclaimed in glee.

"NO!"

Ai blinked her eyes at Aidou, Ruka and Yuuki. Yuuki was first to recover and blushed furiously when Kaname softly smile at her. Ruka and Aidou huffed at Ai (and at Yuuki). Kaname pulled his arm from Ai and pushed the girl slightly away from him.

"I'm going to ask Ichijou to prepare a bedroom for you." He said and before her turn his back her ruffled Yuuki's auburn hair and walked away with Seiren following him behind.

Ai stomped her foot on the floor. "But Ai wanted to be in the same room as Kaname-chan. Not fair!"

Ichijou patted Ai's shoulder. "It's very inappropriate for a lady to sleep with a man if they're not married." He said trying to calm the silver haired girl.

"But Ai's Kaname-cha—,"

"No you're not!" Ruka exclaimed startling everyone, except Shiki and Rima, she planted her hands on her hips and glared at Ai. "You're not going to sleep with Kaname-sama so you better get that weird idea off your head. You're not Kaname-sama's girlfriend so—,"

Ai huffed and placed her hand on her hips, leveling the glare of Ruka. "But Ai told you she was made to make—,"

"No! I don't know who brainwashed you but better start to think straight. Kaname-sama is never and will never be your boyfriend!" and with that Ruka turned her back at the pouting Ai while Ichijou was trying to calm her. Aidou and Kain followed the beautiful Ruka. Rima and Shiki stayed with Ichijou and Ai.

"That weird girl. Who does she think she is?" Ai pouted her cheek while following Ichijou to her new room. She was chattering irritably about Ruka's reaction awhile ago.

"You have to forgive Ruka's reaction. Like us, we're very loyal to Kaname and his happiness was a great issue to us."

"Does Takuma-chan like Kaname-chan as well?" Ai asked with pure innocence.

Ichijou, however misinterpret her question, halted and snapped his head animatedly and un-Ichijou way. Ai tilted her head to her side with confused frown. Ichijou pout at the snickering Rima and Shiki, something that rare to happen. Mixtures of gladness and subtle annoyance was inside Ichijou's chest. The Vice President shook his head at Ai.

"I like Kaname but not _like_ as in like him—erhm, in other words I'm very loyal to Kaname." Ichijou explained with red face. Ai hummed and nodded her head. The blonde Noble stop in front of a white washed door with golden knob. Ichijou opened the door and make a way for Ai.

"This will be your room, Ai-chan."

Ai bounded inside the room admiring the Victoria style bed room. There was a Queen size bed with four poster, complete with silky veil surrounding the large bed, in between the two bedside table. Across the door was a large glass window and glass door that leads to the adjacent balcony. There were two doors inside the room just across the bed, between the doors was a large fireplace. Ai pushed the door on the left of masonry fireplace. It was a wide walk-in closet, of course it was expectedly empty. Ai skipped towards the other door, and her guessed was right, the door leads to the large shower room. Ai cooed like a child.

Ichijou watched Ai exploring around her bedroom with a smile, she looks like a small child having a great adventure by skipping around the bedroom. Rima sat down on the bed while Shiki lean against one of the poster of the bed, his cerulean eyes following the giddy Ai.

"This room is so beautiful!" Ai said, she was currently bouncing up and down the soft matress. "Is this really going to be Ai's room, Takuma-chan?"

"Yep."

Ai crawled towards the side of the bed and dangle her slim leg on the side. "So Takuma-chan, where's Kaname-chan's room? How can Ai make Kaname-chan happy if Ai's not with him right?"

Ichijou's face somewhat became serious. "You're still talking about that?"

Ai sighed with comical aggravation, she shook her head at Ichijou. "You people should take Ai seriously. Ai was made for Kaname-chan's liking. She was made to make him happy."

"Do you love him?" Ichijou suddenly asked

Ai furrowed her eyebrows and think for a second. "Perhaps… Ai was supposed to love Kaname—,"

"Please refrain from spouting random thing like you love Kaname. He may not show it but Kaname doesn't like people saying they love him when they don't. It's kinda depressing." Ichijou's face darkened, he gallantly bowed his head at Ai. "Please take your rest." and then he left

Ai blinked her eyes at Ichijou's retreating back and dragged her eyes at Shiki. "Did Ai somewhat offended Takuma-chan?"

Shiki stared at Ai first before shrugging. He step towards the door without saying anything leaving the confused Ai and expressionless Rima. "Ichijou-san's right. You should stop telling you love Kaname-sama when you really don't. Have a good rest." Rima said and exited the room as well. Ai felt depressed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The usual **Read & Review! **For **animechic101 **Thank you for adding me as your favorite Author, and adding my story in you alerts. And of course thank you for reviewing!**  
><strong>


	4. Glass Goblet Said Sorry

******Disclaimer:****** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><strong>Glass Goblet said Sorry<strong>

Ai was left inside her room with confused and depressed expression. She seemed, in some way, offended those three. With heavy feeling, Ai crawled towards the center of the bed. She already like Ichijou, he's been the only one besides the eccentric Head Master, who warmly welcomed her arrival here in the Academy. The single thought of offending Ichijou was so depressing.

"Ai's so sad…" the silver haired girl sighed. "Ai has to think of a way to make Takuma-chan like her again but the question is how?" Ai throw her back on the pillow and rolled to her side. She noticed a yellow stick up note pad laying on the bedside desk. An idea came up into her mind, she quickly grabbed the pad and look for pen.

* * *

><p>Ichijou and Shiki entered the dinning hall, the others was sitting comfortably on their designated seats. Rima was skimming through the magazine, Ruka and Kain was exchanging words. Aidou had his elbow supported by the table while his palm was cupping his chin, the blonde Ice Master has his usual bored expression. Kaname was still not inside the dinning room, along with Seiren.<p>

"I forgot to do our Ethics homework. Ichijou-san, let me copy your aswer." Shiki said after occupying the seat next to Rima. Ichijou sweat dropped.

"Shiki, you should start doing your homework on your own and stop copying Ichijou-san's notes." Rima said with her calm—almost uninterested—expression while flipping the page of the magazine on her hand. Shiki shrugged his shoulders and started to pull some stick biscuits called Pocky, his eyes was traveling around the people surrounding the long table. Strange, he felt someone's missing, maybe it's their Pureblood President.

"Has anyone seen Ai-chan?" Ichijou asked, ignoring the violent twitched from Ruka and Aidou. Shiki arched an eyebrow when Ichijou mentioned the new girl's name. Why was it when Ichijou speak Ai's name, it felt as if she was the missing 'thing' he felt before?

"That's a very good question, Ichijou." A voice said coming from the door. They all stand and gave a polite bow at Kaname. "Seiren told me she was not in her room." Kaname said and took his usual seat.

"We left her inside her room an hour ago, right, Shiki?"

Shiki nodded while a Pocky was sticking out from his lip. A couple of maids entered the room with trolley of foods. One by one, the Nobles and one Pureblood was presented with foods but they all blinked their eyes when the maids offered Shiki, Rima and Ichijou a glass goblet of artificial blood with a yellow stick up pad attached on the glass.

"What's this?" Ichijou asked lifting his glass at the maid.

"A lady helped us to prepare Master Shiki, Master Ichijou and Lady Rima a glass of blood in return of allowing her to attached these note pads on the glass." The maid politely answered.

"A lady?" Rima was playing her goblet while staring at the yellow pad.

The maid nodded. "Yes, a lady with long silver hair. I think her name's Ai-sama."

"Do you know where is she right now?" Kaname asked.

"Ai-sama said something about visiting the Head master, Kaname-sama."

Ichijou smile widely while his hand played the glass goblet.

_Sorry_

One word. One simple word but Ichijou felt something _warm _coming from the elegant hand writing on the note pad. Ichijou gracefully stand up. "I'll go get Ai from Head Master." He said. Kaname nodded his head with his usual stoic face.

"I'll go with you, Ichijou-san." Shiki said pushing himself from the chair.

"Can I come with you?" Rima followed.

Kaname gave the three a nod and focused his attention on his food. Ichijou, Shiki and Rima walked towards the door clutching the small pad on their palm.

* * *

><p>The three arrived at the HM's office. Ichijou knocked on the door while his two companion stand quietly behind him.<p>

"Come in." the Head Master said from behin the door. Ichijou turn the knob and entered the HM's office. He found Ai sitting on the single couch with wide grin. "Oh, Ichijou-kun, Shiki-kun and Touya-kun. Please do come in."

"Takuma-chan look!" Ai bounced towards Ichijou while holding out a paper to the blonde boy. "Ai is now officially a student of the Cross Academy and look what Ai's last name! It's Cross! Head Master said he wanted to adopt Ai. Now, Ai's full name is Cross Ai, isn't that great Takuma-chan?"

Ichijou smile widely and nodded. "Indeed. Good for you." Ichijou answered carressing Ai's cheek.

Ai stayed smiling at first before slowly her smile fade away. She stared at Ichijou's confused green eyes before gasping. "Eep!" she scrambled away from Ichijou and run towards the HM, she crouched behind HM's swivel chair hiding from Ichijou.

"What's wrong Ai-chan?" Ichijou asked with the tone of concern. He stepped forward when Ai exclaim.

"Don't come any closer!"

Pain crossed from Ichijou's green eyes but he remain where he was standing. "What's wrong with—"

"Ai remembered that Takuma-chan hates Ai now. He was mad at Ai awhile ago. You, Senri-chan and Rima-chan were mad at Ai now." she said trying to conceal the sob and then she heard a soft chuckled followed by footsteps. When Ichijou appeared in front of her she squealed and cupped her red face.

"Eeep!" Ai slapped her two palm into her face. Ichijou chuckled and kneeled before the silver hair girl. The girl tense when she felt arms around her and then she realized Ichijou just hug her. Ai removed her hands from her face.

"I'm not mad you." Ichijou pulled Ai away an arm length. "Sorry you misinterpret my words, how can I be mad with a sweet girl like you?" Ichijou playfully tapped the tip of Ai's nose.

"You're not mad at Ai?"

"Nope."

"Promise?"

"Yep."

Ai pulled Ichijou in a hug. "Ai doesn't want Takuma-chan to hate her. It's so depressing." she said while nuzzling her face against the side of Ichijou's neck. Ichijou blush but hug the girl back.

"I don't think I can be mad at you, ever." he said and helped Ai to stand up. Ichijou took the small piece of not from his pocket and waved it at Ai. "The way you said you're sorry is cute." He said and winked.

The HM squealed. "Aww that's so cute!"

"That's pretty cheesy." Shiki interjected. Rima nodded.

"Ichijou?" a stern voice was heard from the door way. They all whipped their head at Kaname. His red eyes were fixed at Ai who was still had her arms around Ichijou's neck.

"Kaname-chan..." Ai whispered while unknowingly unwrap her arms around the VP's neck.

"Kaname, I didn't know that you're going here." Ichijou said.

Silence ensued first before Kaname answered. "I have a meeting with Head Master Cross. You can all go back now to the dormitory."

Ichijou nodded. He pulled Ai from the arm after the girl said her melodramatic goodbye to Kaien which the eccentric HM returned with equal melodrama goodbye as well. Kaname watched the whole scene with his usual sorrow-looking face, that did not go passed unnoticed by the silver haired girl.

"Is Kaname-chan always like that?" Ai asked after a silence of walking. Ichijou blinked his eyes with confusion. "He look so sad. As if his whole family has been killed in front of him."

Ichijou abruptly halted. Ai creased her eyerows and gave the green eyed boy a questioning look. "Takuma-chan?"

"I think I'm going to be like that when that 'thing' happened to me."

"Huh?"

"Kaname's parents... Killed themselves in front of Kaname..."

Ai stared at first before gasping. She slapped her one had over her mouth. "For real?"

Ichijou nodded. Ai's horror-struck face glance around her three companions and to the Head Master's office where the subject of their topic is inside.

_'Kaname-chan...'_Ai grabbed Ichijou's one arm and burried her face into Ichijou's arm. Ai let out a faint sob. "That is... So sad. Kaname-chan's probably feeling lonely. Poor, Kaname-chan."

Ichijou sadly smile and patted Ai's silver head. Then the sorrow girl's body tensed. She slowly lifted her face at Ichijou and stared for a moment before a sly grin stretched from her pinkish lips. Her cerulean eyes glints with mischievouness. Ichijou has a very bad feeling about this.

"Ai needs to go to the kitchen. She's hungry." and then she released Ichijou's arm to skip her way towards the Moon Dorm. Ichijou obviously noticed that she was planning something and silently prayed that it will not cause for Kaname to erupt in anger—not that their prescious Pureblood ever lose his cool before—but there's always a first time right? Ichijou shuddered and followed Ai to make sure she's not going to cause any trouble.

Ai bounced inside the kitchen and greeted all of the maids, cooks and hired-help inside the room. They seemed to taken a liking over the cheerfull girl.

"Hi!" Ai greeted waving her hand. "Can Ai borrow a glass goblet and some blood tablet?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The usual **Read & Review! **Ai, the eccentric return! hahaha Ai: Ai wanted to thank all of the review! Yay! The Author said that forgive her if any of original characters of VK are all out of character for the future reference as well... oh yeah HM means Head Master; the Authoress is such a lazy bone tut,tut,tut...**  
><strong>


	5. Quoting Glass Goblet

******Disclaimer:****** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><strong>Quoting Glass Goblet<strong>

"Can Ai borrow a glass goblet and some blood tablet?" the ever energetic girl asked. No one asked her further question, they just handed whatever the girl asked them.

Ai dropped the two white tablet into the water inside the goblet and watched how it dissolves and change the clear water into red. Ai, armed with her wide smile, paced happily towards the second floor while humming something. Ichijou followed the girl. Rima and Shiki seemed to retire to each other their room.

Ai first entered her room and gently placed the glass down her coffee table and strode towards her bedside table. She scribbled something at the familiar yellow stick up pad and attached it to the glass. Ai handed the glass with a small note to Ichijou.

"This is for Kaname-chan. Can you put it in his office for Ai, Takuma-chan?"

Ichijou furrowed his eyebrows but eventually nodded his head and turned his heels towards Kaname's office. Before placing down the glass Ichijou lifted the glass and read Ai's writings. Ichijou stifled a chuckled before placing the glass down Kaname's desk. Facing the side of the glass where the not was attached into the swivel chair. Making sure that their Pureblood President will immediately notice the glass.

* * *

><p>Kaname, after his an hour meeting with Kaien, he proceeded to his office after making sure that the new girl was not doing something weird again. She has been pestering him, with his constant blabbering about being his girlfriend or some sort. Ever since the girl arrived their whole quiet life crumbled into pieces. She was too much loud-mouth. Too cheerful. Way too much smiling (yeah more than Ichijou) and way too much stubborn. All of these were draining Kaname's usually long patience. Now that their Head Master decided to adopt the girl and enroll her in the Academy, Kaname's one hundred sure that he will have constant headache. He has to order Ichijou or Seiren to investigate the girl's information.<p>

Kaname sit down on his leather swivel chair and rub his temple with his eyes closed. He pressed his head against the head rest before opening his crimson eyes. He blinked his eyes when he noticed a glass of blood tablet on his desk. But what caught his attention was the elegantly slanted hand writings on a piece of stick up note attached to the glass.

Kaname furrowed his eyebrows and gracefully grab pulled the glass towards him, he lifted the glass and read the note.

_A smile is a curve that sets everything straight. So smile. :)  
><em>  
>Kaname detached the note and reread the writing. Smile. Who could've did this? Ichijou? Nah, he would never do something like this. Or would it be Aidou? He probably would but Kaname doubt Aidou's doing this because of the elegant handwriting. Despite his gorgeous appearance, Aidou had an awful handwriting. Kaname inwardly bet it would be between Yuuki or Ruka.<p>

He shrugged his shoulders and took the glass into his lips and sip the artificial blood. Kaname leaned his head back to the head rest. He was subconsciously rereading the note for the nth time.

* * *

><p>Afternoon the following day, Ai entered the lobby where she found Ichijou, the latter was about to climb the stairs from god-who-knows-where but the every so energetic silver haired girl called out their Vice President.<p>

"Ta~ku~ma~chan~!" Ai sang and skipped her way towards the ever smiling Ichijou with a glass of artificial blood on her hand. "Can you give this to Kaname-chan again?" she said, handing the glass with note to Ichijou.

Ichijou chuckled. "Sure but why won't you write your name along with the note? Kaname asked me yesterday if Ruka or Yuuki was in his office yesterday. He suspect those two were the ones leaving the glass of blood with a note."

Ai shook her head. "Ai wanted to keep this as secret between you and her. She wanted to surprise Kaname-chan, so it'll be our little hi-mit-su_(1)_, ne?" she said, pressing a finger on her lips and winked. A blush creep across Ichijou's cheeks seeing Ai making a cute face. He chuckled awkwardly and nodded.

"I-If you say so." he said and took the glass from Ai.

Ai suddenly tackled the Vice President into a hug. "Thank you, Takuma-chan! You're so nice to Ai." she said while she buried her face against the crook of Ichijou's neck.

The VP_(2)_ was stunned with two reason. First he was surprised and not expecting a hug from the girl and second Ichijou felt the warmth emitting from the girl that cause for the blonde VP to blush. Ichijou chuckled sheepishly and ruffled the girl's silver hair, careful not to spill the artificial blood.

"You're very much welcome." he said soothingly.

A clearing of throat interupt the two. Ai released Ichijou from her arms and tilted her head to the base of the stairs. Shiki was standing on the base with his usual emotionless face.

Ai grinned widely at Shiki while Ichijou nodded his head. "Shouldn't you be asleep, Shiki?"

"I could ask you the same question." the auburn boy said.

"Kaname, asked me to do something." The VP answered and shrugged. He titled his smiling face back to Ai. "Well, I better get this to Kaname's office while he's at the meeting with the Head Master. See you later." he ruffled Ai's head and started to climbed the stairs an disappeared from the second floor.

Shiki, with his uninterested looking eyes, stared at Ai first before he started walking to the kitchen. His throat was itching, he needed a glass of blood tablet to sooth it. He was walking when he felt someone following him from behind. He halted and turned his head at Ai clad with her smile. _'This girl can pass the Female Ichijou counter part with her perpetual smile.'_

"Why're you following me?" Shiki asked casually.

"Takuma-chan's busy, so is Kaname-chan. Ai's bored. She just wanted to go with Senri-chan."

Shiki lifted his eyebrows. "I'm just going to get myself a glass of blood tablet."

Shiki raised an eyebrow when Ai squealed in glee like a child who was presented a wonderful gift, she hurriedly hooked her arms around Shiki's arm. "Ai wanted to go with you, please?"

Shiki stared at first and then he shrugged. "Whatever." he said but he did not make a move to pulled his arms from Ai. Shiki allowed Ai to pulled him towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kaname felt exhausted with this continuous meeting but he still maintain his domineering persona. He pushed his office's door and flicked the light switch. He went straight to his desk and noticed the familiar glass with familiar handwriting, just like yesterday. Ichijou told him yesterday that neither Ruka nor Yuuki came to his office yesterday so who on earth would do something like this? Kaname lifted the glass and read the note.<p>

_A smile is the light in the window of your face that tells people you're at home. Okaerinasai(3) :)  
><em>  
>Kaname blinked his eyes and reread the note. <em>'Okaerinasai.' <em>He hasn't heard those words ever since his parents supposed 'suicide', five years ago whenever he and his father came home, his beautiful mother will always be standing in front of the door welcoming their arrival; clad with her warm and big smile. She would always says 'Okaerinasai' in sweet tone that would always make Kaname feels that he's indeed at home.

_'Tadaimah.'_ Kaname inwardly whispered while he grace his lips with the very unusual and rare smile. He detached the note and lifted the glass to his lips. Strange, his fatigue mysteriously dissolves.

Days have passed, Kaname was now getting used to a glass of artificial blood sitting on top of his desk with the same elegant handwrittings that never fails to make him smile. Well it seemed that the purpose of the note was to make him smile and whoever behind this act was indeed successful in makin the Purerblood smile.

_If you don't have a smile, I'll give you one of mine. :) ~ my smile for you!_

_Smile - sunshine is good for your teeth. :)_

_A smile can brighten the darkest day. :)_

Kaname kept all of the notes inside his drawer and whenever he felt tired he would always reread the note to make himself feel better. It never fails.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The usual **Read & Review! **(1) Himitsu - Secret (2) VP- Vice President (so lazy to type it :P) (3) Okaerainasai - Welcome Home/Welcome Back. Dun-du-duuun! Excuse me if Kaname's sort of an OOC :P and all of the quotes was copy-past from Quote Garden -Usual Disclaimers, Usual Disclaimers- ciao!


	6. Nightmare

******Disclaimer:****** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

Ai was feeling giddy. She's receiving positive feedback from Ichijou. Her notes was successful. Ichijou said that Kaname was his unusual bright face—not that he was smiling like the Ichijou smile way—but the green eyed VP said that Kaname's face was brighter than the usual, he doesn't wear his usual sorrow face. Ai was still giggling while bouncing to her bedroom. She just handed Ichijou another of her glass with note.

The silver haired girl was also informed that she's starting to attend the Night Class tomorrow night. For the pass one week she was asked by Kaname to stay inside the Moon dorm despite being officially student of the Cross Academy. She did not argue with that and obediently followed the Pureblood's order. She meekly stayed inside the dormroom. Ai was either helping the maids—despite their refusal—cleaning the dormitory especially Kaname's office and room or reading some manga that she borrowed from Ichijou.

Yesterday afternoon before the class start. she did some shopping clothes financed by none other than her unofficial adopted father slash Head Master, Cross Kaien. Ichijou, Shiki and Rima tagged along with her. Those three have been her friends, she especially like to cuddled Ichijou the most.

Ai stretched her arms upward and yawn, she glanced at her bedside table clock. It has been five hours since the start of the Night Class and without Ichijou or the other two, Ai's evening was so boring. Ai threw her back to the mattress and closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Men with darkened face and sinister smile hovered their face at me. I felt shivering and squeezed myself away from them, I was hugging my legs close to my chest. Whimpered escape from my throat. One of the men caress my cheek and instead of making my feelings better, I shuddered of disgust again.<em>

_"You'll be a perfect doll for Kuran-sama." He said showing his sharp fangs while grinning madly down to me. "You'll be our perfect weapon. We'll call you Ai. Kaname's Ai."_

_'Kaname?' I asked myself. 'Who's that? And who's Ai? Is that my name?—Ai?'_

_And then a severe pain shot my head causing me to grabbed my silver hair. I screamed. Throwing my body down my lap._

_"Stop! Make it stop!" I yelled, almost begging but the pain only increase. I howled again. My body started to rigid furiously. I tasted my salty tears and realize I was crying. "Please, Ai's begging you make it stop! It hurts!" The pain won't go away, it was as if someone's squeezing my brain with tight and vicious grip. I shut my eyes tightly while begging the pain to go away. "STOP!"_

* * *

><p>"Ai-chan!"<p>

Ai snapped her constricted blue eyes opened, she was panting heavily as if she just run a one hundred kilometer, she felt the sweat from her forehead and tears from her eyes mixing together. Her one hand was over her head tightly clutching her silver hair, she was expecting a severe headache but nothing came. Her blue eyes meet a concerned green eyes and noticed that Ichijou was leaning down at her, he creased his eyebrows while worry was evident on his handsome face.

"Are you okay, Ai-chan?" Ichijou asked, his tone full of concern.

The silver haired girl blinked her eyes repeatedly, her grip over her hair loosen as well, Ai tried to calm her pounding heart by inhaling deep sigh thrice, her breathing was slowly returning to normal pace as well. She tried to get up, Ichijou automatically helped her, and gave Ichijou a weak smile.

"T-Takuma-chan...? What are you doing here? Is the class already over?" she asked with her croaked voice.

Ichijou gave her a worried gaze and nodded. "The class was over fifteen minutes ago. I wanted to make sure you're asleep but before I opened your door I heard screaming inside your room, I opened the door only to found you squirming as if you're in pain while you're sleeping. Did you have a nightmare? Are you feeling okay now?"

Ai swallowed hard. She tried to remember her dream—or more like the nightmare—but severe headache was the only thing she remembered. She wanted to answer she was okay because she doesn't want Ichijou to worry about her but a pang of unknown fear hit her. She run a hand over her silver head trying to conceal her sob but she was not a good actress.

She sob. Her lower lip was trembling. "Ai—Ai is so scared... there are men with scary looking smile hovering over at Ai... and then there was pain... so much pain... Ai is so scared..." she choked and cupped her face. She bend her body slightly forward and sob.

And then she felt a pair of warm arms wrapped itself around her. "Shh, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you while you're here. Hush now." Ichijou whispered softly in Ai's ear. He was soothingly rocking the sobbing girl back and forth while his hand rubbing Ai's back. Ai's one hand tightly clutched Ichijou's uniform and sob a little louder, she nuzzled her face on Ichijou's chest.

Ichijou continued to sooth the crying girl when he felt a warm breathing against his chest, realizing that Ai has already fallen asleep, Ichijou carefully grabbed a pillow and gently help Ai lay her back down the mattress. Brushing off some strands of hair from her face, Ichijou smiled softly and feeling glad that he somehow ease Ai's agitated feeling, he staring at Ai's peaceful sleeping face when the door open.

"Ichijou-san, Kaname-sama was looking for you." Seiren said. Ichijou caressed Ai's face first before standing up and walking towards the door.

* * *

><p>Ichijou found Kaname reading the yellow note. The Pureblood immediately erased the smile gracing his lips when he felt Ichijou entered the room but the blonde VP already notice the subtle smile.<p>

Ichijou tried to conceal his chortle. It seems that Kaname's taking the mysterious glass with note positively. Ichijou was glad and was proud of Ai's doing. She was very unique and just made their usual sorrow-looking President smile; even just a little. Kaname hide the note inside his drawer.

"How's the new girl?" Kaname asked.

"Ai-chan? I was with her awhile ago. Apparently she was having a nightmare and throwing a fit." Ichijou answered with tone of concern.

"Nightmare? What kind of nightmare?"

Ichijou shook his head. "She didn't say much details. All that she said was men with sly smile was surrounding her and feeling severe pain."

"I see." Kaname stand up and face towards the tall and wide glass window behind his desk. "I want to asked you a favor, Ichijou."

Ichijou frowned. "What is it?"

Kaname gave him a side-along glance. "I want you to look up some information about Ai."

Ichijou's body tensed. "Is she... somewhat dangerous to all of us?"

Kaname sighed and shook his head. "I still don't know yet, that's why I'm asking you to dig up some information about her. Her lips were tightly closed about herself. I need to do make sure she's not a threat to all of us. I don't want any of my precious love one getting hurt by her." Kaname caught up Yuuki doing her usual patrol. Kaname was more of talking about Yuuki's safety, Ichijou guessed, but nevertheless the VP nodded his head.

"Of course Kaname." He said and turn his back to Kaname and walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>Ai was forced to put the glass with note on her own because Ichijou was nowhere to be seen. She can't asked Shiki or Rima to do this because she already said that this will be her and Ichijou's secret. In tiptoed, Ai entered Kaname's office. The whole students was still inside the school. Ai opted not to go to class today—or more like tonight—she was depressed about Ichijou's absence.<p>

Ai giggled when she placed the glass on the desk.

"So you're the one who's been doing that?" a voice startled Ai. She leap and hastily spun around only to find Kaname standing on the door way with Ichijou behind him. Ai sheepishly giggled while scratching her cheek.

"Y-yeah..." she said guiltily. Ai furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed something. Is Kaname glaring at her? And what's up with Ichijou's sad expression? Has something happened? Kaname entered the room, Ichijou followed suit. Ai was frozen next to the desk.

Ai shuddered when she felt the cold aura from Kaname. He was clearly angry about something that scared the silver haired girl. "I-is there something wrong—,"

"I'm going to asked you something I asked the first time we met, and I want an honest answer." Kaname said with her monotone and cold voice. Ai squeaked in fear inwardly. "Who sent you here? Where did you came from?"

Ai started to fidget and played her clothes. "Ai—doesn't really know—,"

"Are you sure? Or are you just playing dumb?" Kaname scoffed.

Ai bite her lower trembling lower lip. It's true that she doesn't know everything about her past. Just vague memory of men with sinister smile wearing a white coat, they were all repeating that's she's Kaname's perfect doll, Kaname's Ai. That's the only thing she recalled from her past.

"If you're still going to lie about yourself—,"

"Ai is not lying! She doesn't know about herself at all! The only thing she knows is that Ai's supposed to make Kaname-chan happy!"

In blink of eyes, Kaname was standing in front of Ai, way too close much to Ai's displeasure, Ai flinched seeing the intensed anger in Kaname's crimson eyes. The girl back away but Kaname clutched her arm and pulled her closer to him.

Ai squirm from the tight grip over her arm. "Kaname-chan, you're—,"

Kaname leaned "You're doing the opposite of what those men told you. I'm _not_ happy with you around me, around us, around Yuuki. I already know where you came from, _Ai_." Kaname speak her name full of hatred making the girl squirmed and sob. "I'm going to bring you back to where you came from."

Kaname pushed Ai aside. Ichijou wanted to sooth the girl but Ai suddenly run towards the door leaving the two handsome men inside the office. Kaname stared at the note attached to the glass.

_Smile let everyone knows that today you're a lot stronger than you were yesterday :)_

Kaname scoffed and clutched the paper on his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The usual **Read & Review! **The quotes was copy-paste from Quote Garden (dot) com -Usual Disclaimers, Usual Disclaimers- ciao!


	7. Ai meets Kiryuu Zero

******Disclaimer:****** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><strong>Ai meets Kiryuu Zero<strong>

Ai end up inside the semi-forest surrounding the whole school ground, she pulled her thin legs closer to her chest and buried her face against her knee after sitting down on the ground and hide behind the tree. Repeated sob escaped from her lips while rocking herself back and forth. She continued sobbing for the next couple of minute when she heard rustling sound near her. She ignore the male Prefect presence on her side.

"What are you doing here?" Zero growled at Ai, the latter peeked from her knee still with eyes swimming with tears.

"Ai run away from Moon Dorm." The girl whispered and buried her face on her knee again.

"Well it's time to go back to your dorm now." Zero retort irritably. Ai shook her head at the silver haired Zero.

"Ai doesn't want to go back. Kaname-chan doesn't want Ai to be with him, he hate Ai. Why should Ai go back to a place where people don't want her to be there?"

Zero sighed. Great, he has to deal with Yuuki all going gaga over that Pureblood and now _he _has to deal with another girl going emo over that Kuran jerk. Seriously, what's wrong with all this girls nowadays? Zero rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't know why you're upset with that Kuran and honestly I don't really care. But if don't want to get detention you better get your ass back to your dorm now." the silver haired male Prefect replied with annoyed expression.

Ai lifted her face from her knee, she puffed her cheeks and gave Zero a comical glare. "Prefect-san is so rude, that's not a way to talk to a lady, you know. What kind of gentleman are you talking about 'ass' in front of Ai, a very fine lady?"

Zero rolled his eyes once more, running a hand over his silver hair. "I'm a man but I'm not gentle, get back to your dorm."

"You're not gentle?" Ai tilted her head to her side. "Even in bed?" a playful appeared at Ai's lips.

Zero nearly choked himself and glared down at the grinning Ai. His cheeks dusted with faint blush, although he was trying his hard to hide it. "What the hell are you talking about? Now who's a fine lady again?" he asked irritably.

Ai giggled and stretched her legs down the dirty earth. "Prefect-san is so fun to tease. Maybe you can be Ai's friend." she said but she was looking hopeful.

Zero snorted. "As if I would want to be friends with the leechers like you."

Ai pout looking offended, she crossed her arms together. "Ai is not a leecher. She's not a vampire, for your information." Ai raised her chin at Zero, the latter furrowed his silver eyebrows and gave Ai a skeptical look.

"You're not a vampire?" he repeated.

Ai nodded.

"Does that mean you're a human?" he asked.

Ai shook her head. Zero gave her a confused expression, complete with furrowed eyebrows and a scowl on his face. "You said you're not a vampire, so that means you're a human right? Why are you shaking your head then?"

"Ai's neither a human nor a vampire." Ai grinned widely and make a 'peace' sign with her pale fingers, completely forgetting her sadness over the handsome Pureblood.

Zero narrowed his eyes before face-palming himself with one hand, grunting some curse. "And I was taking you seriously. Stupid of me." Zero mumbled pettishly.

Ai pouted her lower lip and stand up. She stomped her foot on the soft ground looking like a child in tantrum. "Hey! Ai's telling the truth. Those men in white coat in Ai's memory keeps on blabbering about Ai's being Kaname's perfect doll, Kaname's Ai, blah, blah. Ai's is not a human nor a vampire because she's Kaname's perfect doll." Ai explained looking like a child trying to convinced an adult that she saw a ghost or something.

Zero sighed exasperatedly. He shook his head after rolling his eyes. "I had enough of your crazy talk." Ai gasped scandalously, she was about to open her mouth to retort when Zero speak up. "You better go back to your dorm before I dragged you back there myself. Seriously." Zero shook his head and walked away mumbling undertone. Ai huffed at Zero's retreating back, she turned her body away from Zero with a pout. Second later she slowly peeked over her shoulder silently watching Zero walking away from her.

Ai let out a sorrowful smile, her eyes saddened as well. _Ai's telling the truth. She was made to make Kaname-chan happy. Ai's Kaname-chan's perfect doll. _The thought saddened the silver haired girl. _Ai's just a doll._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The usual **Read & Review! **Too short? Sorry! Anyways there was a subtle hint about Ai's true identity here but I doubt anyone can notice it T_T (cries in one corner) epic fail!


	8. Yuuki and Ai

******Disclaimer:****** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuki and Ai<strong>

Ai was slowly making her way back to the Moon Dormitory when she collided with someone after turning in one corner. With a yelp the silvered haired girl fall backward. She rubbed her buttocks and immediately helped the person she collided with. It was Cross Yuuki, the female prefect was groaning in pain while rubbing her redden nose.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki-chan." Ai said while helping Yuuki, the latter blinked at Ai.

Yuuki squealed and grabbed Ai towards her and wrapped her arms around the surprised self-proclaimed girlfriend of Kaname. "Oh my gosh! I finally found you!" Yuuki said with extreme relief tone. She pulled Ai away from her. "Zero told me where you are. I've been looking all over for you. Actually _we _are looking for you."

Ai frowned. "Why are you all looking for Ai?"

Yuuki shook her head and smile reassuring the silver haired girl. "Kaname-senpai asked us to look for you."

Ai pouted her lower lip hearing the pureblood's name. She huffed and crossed her arms together. "Why would Kaname-chan look for Ai? He doesn't want Ai to be with him, why bother ask you to look for her now? And why should he asked the others instead of looking for Ai himself? Such a big ego."

Yuuki giggled at Ai. "Did he tell you that he doesn't want you to be with him?"

Ai froze and think. "He… said it… indirectly. He said he was not happy with Ai, it's the same right? And he was so angry with Ai as well..."

"You know what I think of you, Ai-chan? You're a very unique girl."

"Why is that?"

"Well, for instance, you're the first ever girl who said _that_."

Ai frowned. "That? What's 'that'?"

"That you wanted to make Kaname-senpai happy? People, usually girls, gawked over at him, well I'm also one them but in subtle way. But you, you openly admit that you like him and that you're going to make him happy. That's unique." Yuuki fidget the helm of her skirt. "Uhm, Ai-chan, can I ask you something?"

Ai nodded her head.

"Do you, I mean do you really mean it when you said that you love Kaname-senpai?"

Ai tilted her head. "Well, Ai was made to be Kaname-chan's perfect doll, so she guessed that yeah maybe she really does love Kaname-chan." _De'ja vu? _Ai asked herself. Feeling as if this conversation happened before._  
><em>

Yuuki's face saddened with mixture of disappointment. "When I mean you_ love him_, Ai-chan, I mean it like you genuinely feel that affection towards Kaname-senpai. Not because you're told to love him but you really feel that you love him."

"Are you telling Ai's feelings for Kaname-chan are fake?"

Yuuki hastily shook her hands and head. "No! I was just—just—"

"You don't need to worry if you're offending Ai, Yuuki-chan. Ai's actually confused with these genuine feeling you're talking about. Ai remembered that Takuma-chan was talking about this before as well. But Ai was made to make Kaname-chan happy and that's what Ai wanted to do." Ai's eyes saddened again. She dropped her head down. "But it seemed Ai's not reaching Kaname-chan's heart and now he hated Ai because of something about Ai's past." _It's really true that Ai cannot remember her past._

"Well maybe the reason he was pushing you because he felt that your feelings for him are not real. I mean, yes, even though he refused to show it, I knew deep inside he was touched that someone's willing to make him happy. But then again, when you said that you're 'made' to make him happy, that's kinda... Depressing." Yuuki bite her lower lip when she saw the sadness in Ai's eyes. "Genuine love is what Kaname-senpai need, I guess."

"Ai was still confused about all these genuine love you're talking about but maybe in other words Ai was not really making Kaname-chan happy but the other way around? She was not really really showing her affection towards Kaname-chan?"

Yuuki slowly nodded.

"Maybe someday Ai can learn to show to Kaname-chan her really love and received love back right?" Ai chuckled and then fell silent again. Yuuki furrowed her eyes when Ai smile but it does not reached her eyes. She was wearing a solemn smile. "But then again Ai thinks that that's impossible, you know, receiving love from Kaname-chan."

Yuuki's frown deepened. "Why not?"

Ai heaved a heavy sigh before smiling at Yuuki. "Kaname-chan like someone else. Kaname-chan likes _you_." pointing a finger at Yuuki.

"Eh?"

Ai chortled mixtures of amusement and sadness. "Don't tell Ai that you did not noticed the way Kaname-chan softly gazed at you. Kaname-chan only talks politely at you. Kaname-chan really likes you, Yuuki, and Ai can see that you're returning his feelings. Yuuki-chan likes Kaname-chan as well."

Yuuki blushed furiously, she hides her red face by dropping her head down. Ai smile amusedly. "Ai may not know genuine feeling but she knew when a person was in love when Ai sees one."

"Ai may not be able to show her true feelings for Kaname-chan, but Ai's determined to make him happy. Ai still got eleven months to do it and maybe on Ai's way, she can learn that genuine feeling you're talking about."

"Ai's not giving up, Ai's going to keep her will to make Kaname-chan happy even though Ai's not really the one Kaname-chan likes." Ai grinned widely.

"Thank you Yuuki-chan. Ai's feeling much better now." the silver haired girl hugged Yuuki.

The female prefect chuckled and hugged Ai back. "I don't know how did I help you but still I'm glad I helped you feel better. You don't have to say thank you. I'm your friend now."

Ai pulled Yuuki away from her in arm length, still hands on the female prefect's shoulder. Ai tilted her head to her side. "Tomodachi_(1)_?"

Yuuki nodded. Ai giggled in return. "You're first ever Ai's friend. Thank you." Both girls hugged each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **the usual **Read & Review! **Nope! Please don't be confuse, Ichijou, Shiki and Rima were all Ai's friends but Yuuki was the FIRST to declare that she's Ai's friend and that made Ai happy and Ai is still confuse about real love :D i hope I made myself clear and erase the confusion T.T Yeah and I see you're all starting to hate Kaname now (oh no! please don't) anways I'll tell you the reason behind it- well in the future chapter I guess tehee!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Tomodachi - Friends**  
><strong>


	9. Consequences of Returning the Doll

******Disclaimer:****** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><strong>Consequences of Returning the Doll<strong>

Ai skipped her way back to the Moon Dorm, reverting to her usual giddy smile.

"Ai-chan?" Ai turned her head and saw Ichijou, he approached the girl with a relief smile on his lips. Ai waved and smiled brightly at the Vice President of the Moon Dorm.

"Hello, Takuma-chan." Ai greeted.

"I'm glad that you're okay. Kaname's looking for you."

"Ai's sorry for making you guys look for her." The girl bowed her head. When she straightened her back a pout instantly adorned her heart-shape face. "I bet Kaname-chan ordered you to look for Ai while he waited inside his office thinking about any severe punishment he will do to Ai."

Ichijou chuckled. "It's true that Kaname asked us but he himself is currently looking for you."

Ai blinked her eyes at Ichijou and pouted. "Very funny Takuma-chan."

Once again the blonde male chuckled and shook his head. "I'm telling the truth—"

"Ai, Ichijou." a quiet voice was heard. Ai and Ichijou spun around and saw Kaname standing few feet away from them. "I'm glad that you found her Ichijou. You're dismissed."

Ichijou gallantly bowed, he gave Ai a quick 'I-told-you-so' glance and walked back to the Moon Dorm. Ai, feeling a bit giddy at the prospective that Kaname did look for her, grinned guiltily at Kaname. She bowed her head at the Pureblood.

"Ai is sorry for causing trouble, she will never do that again."

"Good, cause this will be last time you're going to run away."

Ai straighten her back. Suddenly she felt a pang of bothered feeling inside her chest. Kaname was his usual sorrow-looking expression but there's something in his voice that cause an inward shuddered at the silver haired girl. Ai narrowed her eyes at Kaname.

"Come with me." he beckoned and turned his back. "As I told you awhile ago, I know where you came from, I'm bringing you back there now."

Her face drained out of blood. Ai widened her eyes at the retreating back of Kaname. _I'm taking you back there._ Words of the Pureblood echoed inside her head. No—if she return now her chances to reach her dream will surely disappear. People in white coat promised her to tell everything about her past if she completed her mission. She has yet to make Kaname happy. It's so not fair. Kaname's not fair. She felt something pouring down her cheeks and finally noticed that she's crying.

Kaname stopped when he felt that Ai was not following him. He gave the silver haired girl a side-along glance.

"Why?" Ai asked with her croaked tone.

"Because you do not belong here."

Ai was offended at his answer. She stomped her foot on the ground. "But Ai was made to be Kaname-chan's prefect doll! She was made to be with Kaname!"

"I don't need a your scripted feelings. I don't need a doll. I already have someone who can make me eternally happy. Your presence is not needed." he answered and walk again ignoring the sob coming from girl.

"That's so not fair! Ai may not know true love but she's determined to make you happy! Don't take Ai back to that place, please." Ai pleaded but still Kaname continued to walk. "Yuuki-chan said that you like the idea of Ai wanting you to be happy. Yuuki-chan thought that genuine love is what you need. Ai's trying her best to learn what true love is so please don't take Ai back, Kaname-chan."

Silence ensued. "Too bad Yuuki thought wrong. Come on, the car's waiting for us."

Ai felt her whole world crumbled into pieces. Kaname's really determined to bring her back. What should she do? Oh my god... Images of those men in white coat hovering their sinister smile at her... Ai shuddered. She heave a sigh to calm herself. What will happen to her if Kaname return her to where ever the place she came from? A crazy idea build up inside Ai's head. Kaname obviously doesn't want her near him.

And she was so serious of making Kaname happy. Ai scoffed, her feet moved seconds later. She run towards the iron gate of the Cross Academy. For a doll, Ai possessed inhuman speed. She abruptly run passing Kaname without even glancing back at the Pureblood.

Ai has to passed the Moon Dorm where Ichijou and the others were waiting for her and Kaname's arrival. Shiki noticed Ai running towards the gate, he nudged Ichijou and gestured his head at the running silver haired girl. Ichijou was at first stunned seeing Ai running towards their gate.

"Ai-chan!" Ichijou cried out at the running girl, startling the other, but Ai paid no heed. "Ai-chan wait!" Ichijou run after the girl. Ichijou inwardly cursed. Kaname must have upset the girl once again. Really, his friend should learn to be more considerate to others feelings. Shiki and Rima followed suit. Ruka decided to stay and stopped Kain from following the three. Ai continued to run, unaware of the place of her feet taking her. She just wanted to run away. Away from Kaname. She's been too much broken heart to stay.

Kaname appeared beside Kain and the others. "Kaname-sama…"

Head Master Kaien appeared as well, with him are two unfamiliar men. "Kaname-kun, can I have a word with you?"

Kaname nodded. Ruka, Kain and Aidou were torn to follow their Dorm President. Kaien noticing their hesitation, nodded and gave them an encouraging smile. "I think you three should come as well. Where's Ichijou-kun and the two models?"

Kaname waved his hand at the Head Master. "They're to retrieve Ai somewhere. She, apparently, run away from the Academy."

Kaien's bespectacled eyes glints with concern. "Are they gonna be okay?" Kaname nodded but the Head Master was not convinced but then he said nothing. Kaien guided the Night Class students and his two unfamiliar visitors to his office. Kaien and his companions were greeted by the two prefects waiting patiently—well Yuuki was patiently waiting while Zero had his usual agitated scowl—along with them was the brunette Ethics teacher named Yagari Toga.

"Welcome back, Chairman." Yuuki greeted automatically standing up and politely greeting her foster father. Kaien comically pouted at his 'daughter'.

"Call me 'daddy', Yuuki-chan." Kaien whined earning a roll of eyes from the others and a sweat drop from Yuuki. Kaien cleared his throat after occupying his high back swivel chair. He flashed his very serious face to his visitors.

"Well, I haven't introduce to you people my two other 'visitors'." Kaien started motioning his head towards the two unknown men sitting on the long couch across Kaname. "They're here actually to get Ai from us."

Yuuki gasped and snapped her head at the two men. Her crimson eyes glint with distrust.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **the usual **Read & Review! **Yay! An updated! hoh boy Ai keeps on running away no? And Ichijou-chan my Knight slash Vampire in Shining uniform hahaha!**  
><strong>


	10. Ai the Doll

******Disclaimer:****** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><strong>Ai the Doll<strong>

Ichijou, Rima and Shiki split up to look Ai and decided to meet up at the Central Park after an hour of searching. It has been half an hour since they started looking for the silver haired girl. Ichijou's growing agitated and worried about Ai's safety. He had asked some humans if they happened to notice a teen age girl with silver hair wearing the Academy's uniform but no one can point Ai's whereabouts. Ichijou's worried about Ai, she looked so devastated when she run away awhile ago. Searching every nook and cranny of the town Ichijou only failed. After and hour he decided to meet up Shiki and Rima.

Rima was first to arrive followed by Shiki and shortly by Ichijou. "Have you seen her anywhere?" Rima and Shiki shook their head in unison, Ichijou clenched his fists looking disappointed. _'Ai-chan, where are you?'_

Sensing their blonde senpai's concern, Rima grabbed Ichijou's one hand while Shiki took the other. Ichijou blink his eyes at the two. "Let's search the town again, Ichijou-san, if after another hour we're unable to find Ai, she's probably back to the Academy." Rima said with her monotone voice.

Shiki nodded. "She's going to be okay, she might be look fragile girl but I know she's tough. Rima's right, she's probably on her way back to Academy but we'll still look for another hour before returning."

Ichijou nodded hesitantly. The three instantly disappeared to search for Ai again. _'Please be okay, Ai-chan.'_

* * *

><p>Ai did not know where her feet was taking her. She ignored the huffed and glaring of the people she accidentally bumped with while walking aimlessly around the town. Her one hand on her eyes busy wiping the tears rolling down her cheeks while sniffing and sobbing. She doesn't even realized the empty street she's walking in. She only stop when suddenly a sound of screeching of a car startled her.<p>

Three men emerged from the black limousine, two of them wearing a black suit complete with red tie, they're obviously the body guards while the last man wearing a white laboratory coat stand between the two men in black suit. Ai felt her heart stop pounding recognizing the sly grin adorned the man in the middle.

The silver haired girl clutched her hands together in front of her chest while watching the three men approached her with wide and constricted eyes. _Fear._ Fear engulf her whole body when her senses came back. Three men were feet away from her when Ai decided to run again but her effort was useless. One of the body guard grabbed Ai by the shoulder and cupped her face with a handkerchief. Squirming from the man's grip, Ai tried to kick the man but when she inhaled some intoxicating aroma coming from the clothe, Ai's vision blurred. Her kicking and squirming weakened and then eventually her mind blocked out.

The man hoisted her up on his shoulder as if she's some sort of sack of rice and brought Ai inside the expensive car. The man in white coat sniggered and nodded to his bodyguard.

"Perfect, Ai's with us now. Come, let us return to the Academy. I'm sure Kuran-sama's worried about his perfect doll by now." He said maliciously while peering inside the car looking down at the sleeping Ai and entered the car himself seconds later. The two bodyguard entered the car as well. The chauffeur drive the limousine off after being told by the man in white coat.

Seconds later after the car drive off, Ichijou clad with his worried face appeared on the very same street. "Ai-chan, where are you?" he asked himself before disappearing again.

* * *

><p>Back to the Cross Academy, Head Master's Office. Yuuki shared the same disbelief frown with the other except with Kaname, Seiren and Yagari. The female prefect slammed her hands on the coffee table but her companions did not flinched a single bit.<p>

"What the hell—can you repeat that again?" she demanded rather furiously.

The man with light green hair sitting on the left, he introduced himself as Abekawa, one of the men of the Vampire Senate. "I said Cross-san, that we're taking back Ai with us."

"Why?"

The brunette man on the left, he said his name was Kaede, snorted earning a twitched from the brunette prefect. "Ai's not doing what we asked her. We simply instructed her to make Kuran-sama happy but instead she just made our _precious _Pureblood angry. We're simply taking back our faulted doll." He said with matter-of-fact tone.

Yuuki was about to retort when Kaien cleared his throat silently sending Yuuki a 'calm down' message look before turning his calm face to the two men. "If you, by any chance, take Ai-chan back. What will happen to her? Despite what she said she was, I do believe Ai's a human not just a mere _doll_."

Kaede smirked and shook his head. "Human, eh?" he repeated. "Well since we're taking Ai from you, we might as well give you a hint of what she truly is." Kaede let out a sinister smirked. "She's neither human nor a vampire but rest assured she's not as dangerous as the likes of vampires. She's a tamed little lamb."

Abekawa tilted his head as if he's not interested in the topic while the others gave a confuse expression at Kaede. _'Stupid Kaede, giving hint to these people about Ai's information.' _He inwardly complained but did not say anything to stop his companion.

Zero twitched and glared at Kaede. _'It's the same what Ai told me before.' Ai's is not a human nor a vampire because she's Kaname's perfect doll._ Words of Ai echoed inside Zero's mind. The male prefect twitched comically and scowl. _'Should I take her seriously?'_ he inwardly protest.

Before anyone can say anything a knock interrupted them, Seiren open the door revealing the distressed Ichijou with Shiki and Rima by his side. Ichijou's eye roamed around the office hopefully expecting a silver haired girl but to his dismay Ai is obviously not with them as well.

"Ichijou, where's Ai?" Kaname asked with his solemn tone. The blonde VP shook his disappointingly.

"Oh don't worry so much about her." Kaede cut in. Everyone turned their eyes at Kaede with baffled look. "I'm pretty sure Aizawa-senpai already had Ai with him."

Ichijou turned his eyes to his classmates his eyes asking who're those guys. "They said they are the people who made Ai." Kain answered. Ichijou furrowed his eyebrows deeply.

"You still haven't answered Head Master's question." Yagari butt in. The newly arrival Ichijou, Shiki and Rima glanced at the unfamiliar duo.

"What question?" Kaede asked mockingly earning a twitched from the brunette teacher.

Kaien narrowed his eyes and lightly shaking his head at Yagari trying to calm his fellow Vampire Hunter. Yagari sighed to calm himself before answering. "What will happen to that Ai girl if you bring her back with you."

Ichijou, Shiki and Rima's body tensed as well as everyone else inside the room except from the ever stoic Kaname and Seiren. Yuuki fidget impatiently while Zero narrowed his lavender eyes filled with distrust at the Kaede and Abekawa duo.

Abekawa lifted his hand stopping Kaede to answer. Kaede smirked and gestured his head at the others allowing his companion to answer the brunette teacher. "Of course, she's no more than useless to us. Useless invention had to be _dispose_." Abekawa answered with his matter-of-fact tone.

Silence ensued before a hearing a sharp gasped from Yuuki. The female prefect was glaring dagger at the two. "Dispose?" she hissed. "By dispose you mean—,"

"Dispose. Disregard. Throw away. _Kill her_. Think whatever you wanted to think." Abekawa cut in casually.

Yuuki look as if she's going to attacked the two. The others look in disbelief and horrified even Zero, Yagari and Kaien. Ichijou on the other hand twitched violently, in blink of an eye he immediately materialized his katana and was about to withdraw his swords when Kaname appeared before him, the Pureblood was facing his back at the Moon Dorm's VP. Ichijou was throwing death glare at Kaede and Abekawa while the two obviously unaffected by the killing intent that was rarely seen from their usual bright ad cheerful VP.

"Calm yourself, Ichijou." Kaname said lifted his hand.

Shiki and Rima had their hand grasping the helm of Ichijou's uniform seemingly trying to stop Ichijou from attacking Kaede and Abekawa. The two famous models were glaring as well and were trying their best to keep their cool amidst their desire to attack the unfamiliar duo.

"You have to stop provoking them Kaede, Abekawa. It'll be troublesome to make Ichijou family to be our enemy, I should tell you." A voice startled everyone even the Pureblood but Kaname hide his expression as quickly as possible that no one even notice.

Standing behind Kaname, Ichijou, Rima and Shiki was a man with unruly black hair wearing square eyeglasses, he was dressed in formal suit underneath the white laboratory coat. In his hand, to everyone's surprise, was the sleeping Ai.

"Ai-chan!" Ichijou and Yuuki exclaimed. The blonde VP was about to run towards the man when two masculine men in black suit block his way, protecting the man in white coat. Ichijou withdrew his sword, automatically on his fighting stunt. A cracking sound was heard after that, Rima was releasing her power with her hands. Shiki already had his blood whip ready.

"I said calm down you three." Kaname said almost sounding tiredly. The three Aristocrat hesitantly withdrawing their weapons and power, stepping aside to give way to Kaname.

"Please step away you two." Said the man in coat, the two men in black suit step aside. The man smile gently but Rima narrowed her eyes filled with distrust. The man carrying Ai in his arms entered the office. Ichijou glance at the sleeping Ai, his eyes softens. "Please ready the box, Abekawa, Kaede."

The two obediently nodded and took the rectangular box from one corner of the office. The other watched while the man placed the sleeping Ai inside the box, he was about to close the lid when Yuuki stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Yuuki demanded pushing the lid away from the box. "And who're you again?"

The man smiled at Yuuki. "Oh-ho, I'm sorry for not introducing myself from the start." The man stand up and gallantly bowed down at Yuuki. "My name's Aizawa Kei, I'm one of the doctors under the Senate Council. I'm the one who made Ai for Kuran Kaname-sama."

Yuuki narrowed her eyes, Ichijou's hand twitched wanting to pull his swords but Kaname was standing in front of him blocking his way and besides Rima and Shiki were still holding his uniform stopping him from attacking. His green eyes falls down to the sleeping Ai inside the box, the lid was barely concealing the box because Yuuki pushed the lid again. He wanted to locked the poor silver haired girl inside his arms.

Kaname was quietly watching and listening the Aizawa man but his crimson eyes from time to time glancing inside the box where Ai was lying. An unknown feeling hit his chest. He felt angry for some unknown reason especially at the Aizawa guy. _'Made? She's obviously not a doll like they were talking about but she's not either a vampire or human as well. She's something else… something fragile that should not be mingling with humans and vampire. What is she really?'_ Pity, that must be the unknown feeling inside his chest. The girl is somewhere she's not supposed to be.

"I created Ai to make Kuran-sama happy but Kuran-sama's not happy having Ai around, we have no choice but to take her back with us and—,"

"And dispose her?" Ichijou hissed.

Aizama mysteriously and maliciously smiled. "I'm afraid we have to do that. She's a failure invention and—,"

"You can't do that!" Yuuki protested. "Ai-chan's already one of the students of our academy! You can't take her away like that!"

"But Cross-san, beside us, Kuran-sama owns Ai seeing that she's our gift to our Pureblood but Kuran-sama does not want to take Ai." Aizawa shook his head faking his apologetic smile. "We're sorry but we don't have any choice but—,"

"Chair—I mean daddy! Please say something about this! They can't take Ai-chan and… and… d-dispose like that." Yuuki begged Kaien but the latter's darkened face tense.

"I'm sorry Yuuki-chan but I can't say anything about this. Only Kaname-kun's allowed to make a decision, it all depends to him." Kaien said looking sorry. Yuuki's face faulted and slowly glance at the sorrow-looking Pureblood. Everyone did the same thing and glance at the quiet Kaname. Ichijou looking hopeful and silently gave Kaname a begging look.

Kaname, on the contrary, was still staring at the sleeping Ai and then to the hopeful face of Yuuki. "If I'm going to let her stay, Ichijou, I'll leave her under you care. I'm only doing this to make Yuuki happy, nothing else." Kaname said turning his back and walking passed Ichijou, Rima and Shiki. Seiren followed suit. Yuuki blushed furiously and watched Kaname's back silently thanking the Pureblood.

Relief washed over Yuuki and Ichijou's face, they both sigh when the anxiety lifted from their chest. "Of course, Kaname." Ichijou answered willingly. Aidou, Ruka and Kain followed Kaname and Seiren back to their dormitory.

Kaede, Abekawa and Aizawa hide their sinister smile while watching the retreating back of Kaname. "Excellent." Aizawa said. "Well, that's that. We don't want to imposed the Chairman any further so we're leaving as well." Aizawa bend down the sleeping Ai and pecked her cheek (Ichijou grimaced). "Please take good care of Ai for us." He said, caressing Ai's cheek.

Ichijou growled, wanting to push the man away from Ai but the VP merely walk towards the box, snaking her arms under Ai's knees and back, he lifted Ai inside his arms. "You don't have to tell that to me. I intend to keep Ai _safe_." Ichijou growled while glaring at Aizawa. He started to walk out the office after bowing at the Head Master and Yuuki. Shiki and Rima quietly followed Ichijou after giving Aizawa, Kaede and Abekawa an icy gaze.

Aizawa chuckled as if nothing happened. "Well then we're taking our leave as well." He said and bowed down at Kaien, the latter quietly bowed back at Aizawa. The two body guard take the rectangular large box out the office. "See you again, Cross-ojouchan_(1)_." Aizawa mockingly said.

"Don't bet on it." Yuuki icily replied and glared at the Aizawa, the latter casually chuckled and walk towards the door leaving Zero, Yuuki, Kaien and Yagari inside the office.

* * *

><p>Inside the black limousine, Abekawa was playing a glass of blood tablet on his hand while his bored eyes looking outside the window car.<p>

"They're pretty interesting." Kaede chimed after the long silence between the three. He was smiling sinisterly while looking out the window as well.

"They're pretty scary." Kaede answered full of sarcasm tone. Remembering Ichijou's death glare, Rima and Shiki's icy gaze and Yuuki dagger glare. "Especially that blondie who took Ai. He look strong."

"Of course he's strong." Aizawa answered. "He's the grandson of Ichijou Asato."

"Hmm…" Abekawa played the glass with his lips before drinking the blood tablet with one swallow, he licked his lips and grin revealing his fangs. "Interesting indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **the usual **Read & Review! ***run around looking crazy* indeed ladies and gentlemen :D it's a very long update! hahaha my longest chapter? what'cha think?

* * *

><p>(1) ojouchan - little missyoung lady


	11. Dreaming of the Past

******Disclaimer:****** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><strong>Dreaming of the Past<strong>

_I fluttered my eyes opened and was greeted by pure white…erhm clouds? I glanced at my toes and was surprised how tiny they are. _'Am I… a child?'_ I asked myself lifting my tiny hands. I glance around me and recognized I'm sort of inside a room made out of soft white clouds. The mattress I am currently sitting, was so soft and so white, was made from white clouds, even the wardrobe and the dresser with round mirror was made out of white clouds. I hopped down from the bed and make way towards the mirror inspecting my tiny figure._

'Yep, confirmed I'm a kid now. More like seven or eight years old.'

_I saw the reflection of the cloud door in the mirror slowly opening, there stand a tall lady with long wavy chestnut hair. She was wearing a white gown that falls down her feet. Curiously the face of the lady was blurry, I can't recognize her face, but I'm pretty sure she was smiling down at me._

_"You're already awake. Come, breakfast is ready." She said with her sweet and kind voice, she lifted a hand at me. I don't know why but I just felt my body moving on it's own and grabbed the lady's hand._

_She ushered me towards the dinning hall and just like my room everything is made out of the clouds. The long table, the chair, some closet. The things that are not made out of the clouds were the foods (of course) and the utensils. The fork, spoon, knife, plates are all made out of gold and they're all shining._

_"Ahh, Sleeping Beauty is already awake?" I dragged my blue eyes towards the lady sitting on the chair. The lady with the same blurry face and shinning golden hair had greeted me with a husky voice as if she's about to cry. I roamed my eyes around the ladies in front of the long table. They're all have the same blurry faces but I feel safe with them. The chestnut haired lady help me sit down on one of the chair and kindly smile at me before taking the seat next to me._

_"Oh come on, you're not going to cry again, aren't you?" a teen age girl with short hair, not even reaching her neck, said with hint of playfulness._

_The lady with blond hair started to sob. "I-I'm so sorry—,"_

_"There, there, there's no need to cry." The teen age girl with long green hair who looks like the short hair girl said, patting the blonde lady's head affectionately. "Onee__-sama_(1)_ is so sensitive, always easy to cry."_

_A petite girl, no more that two years older than the green haired twin, nodded with her content and solemn face, obviously agreeing to the twins._

_The blonde lady's lower lip quivered again. "That's b-b-because—,"_

_"Break fast's ready. It's rude to make the grace from Chichi-ue_(2)_ wait ne?" the chestnut hair lady cut in with gentle voice. Everyone keep quiet, the chestnut hair lady lead a small prayer before starting to eat their break fast. Everyone look so happy, they teased, giggled and talked about something about granting prayers. I just found myself giggling along with them. They all shared gentle smile for me. They affectionately patted my head. Caressed my silver hair. It feels like we're all one happy family. _Happy family? Happy?_ How nostalgic. It's as if I have never felt this happiness for a very long time. I pushed that anxiety at the back of my mind and savored myself with this longing and happiness._

* * *

><p><em>Everything changed. The place changed when a chilly wind blew off, only me and the kind chestnut hair lady was left alone. I glanced around and noticed that we're in some sort of beautiful garden surrounded by a golden bar-like fences. We're both sitting on the soft bench made out of white clouds. The lady was humming a soft tune while making a flower crown while I was leaning down on her lap.<em>

_I lifted my hands, they grew a little bit, I'm probably years older now than before. My blue eyes watched as the butterfly danced around the bushes of red roses near us. I giggled. "They're beautiful, Onee-sama."_

_I heard the lady chuckled softly. "Indeed." She answered. My eyes fluttered at the tall bar-like golden fences and lifted my eyes at the blurred face of the lady. "Why can't we go outside?"_

_I felt the lady's body tensed, silence followed before she answered. "It's because Chichi-ue said we're not allowed to leave this place. We should follow him, it's for our own safety."_

_After absorbing what she said I nodded as my response. "Ehh?" I stared at the beautiful spectrum that suddenly appeared outside the fences. I straightened my back and stared at the bright spectrum. "Onee-sama, what is that?" I pointing a finger at the spectrum._

_"Oh, that's a rainbow."_

_I look up with excited smile on my face. "Can I go and played with it?"_

_The lady shook her head. "No,you can't go near the rainbow."_

_I pout my lower lip. "Why?"_

_The lady giggled and patted my head. "Cause we're not allowed to approached it. Someday, you'll understand why Chichi-ue wanted to keep us inside the palace. For now, you should never approached any rainbows nor go out the golden fence. It's for our own safety."_

_I huffed and crossed my arms together but nodded eventually. "Okay…" I agreed halfheartedly and then I heart soft footsteps. The lady probably heard the sounds as well, she gracefully stand up offering a hand at me._

_"It seems that they are here. Come now, dear, we should go inside." She said. I nodded hesitantly. I allowed the lady to ushered me inside the palace that made out of the soft and white clouds._

_I subconsciously craned my neck to the golden fence and saw outside the fence were men in silver Knight suits with two boy probably the same age as I am walking towards the west part of our palace. I stared at the boy with red hair, my blue eyes locked with his brown eyes. I grinned widely at him causing for him to blushed furiously. The older man with purple hair that was leading the group noticed the red haired boy looking at me, he forced the head of the boy to the front and mouthed something at the boy which the red hair responded a small nod._

* * *

><p><em>Everyone was busy about something, I constantly asked what are they doing but they always answered I'm too young to know. They let me roam around the palace but sternly said that I should never leave the palace. I was bored playing with my toys made from clouds, I already explored the whole palace, even the attics but I'm still bored. I walk around the lobby of the palace and saw the very tall twin door was left ajar. I momentarily stop and stared at the ajar door before quietly sneaking towards it.<em>

_I peer outside, no one's in sight, I hurriedly run towards the garden where I usually spend my afternoon with the chestnut hair lady. I played with the butterflies at first, chasing them around before I heard footsteps again just like before. I peered at the golden fence, careful not to touch it. I saw the colorful rainbow again. I really, really wanted to played with it._

_I was still fascinated about the rainbow when suddenly a face blocked my sight. I gasped and leaped away from the golden fence. I stared and recognized the red hair boy from the other day. I smile instantly but he's wearing a frown on his face._

_"What are you doing outside?" he said in tone of apprehension. "You're not supposed to be outside nor near the golden fence. Go back inside."_

_I pout at him. "But…"_

_"You don't want to upset your sisters, right?"_

_My body tensed. The boy's right. My sisters have been so nice and kind to me, upsetting them is something I do not want to do. I nodded at the red haired boy before turning my heels back to the palace but then I abruptly halted and look over my shoulder. He was still standing behind the face, the boy blinked his eyes looking baffled at me._

_I smile at him. "Thank you!" I said and turn my back at him again and run towards the palace, leaving the blushing boy._

* * *

><p><em>Everything changed again but this time I'm no longer in palace made out of pure white clouds. I scanned my surroundings, I'm in sort of forest because there are plenty of trees around me. I looked up and saw the end of the spectrum the beautiful chestnut haired lady called 'rainbow' slowly disappearing. Fear suddenly hit me, I lifted my hand to try and reached the rainbow but it was useless.<em>

_Tears flowing profusely from my blue eyes as I watched the rainbow disappeared. _What happened? Why am I not in the palace? Where am I? Onee-sama? Chichi-ue? Where's everybody? _I cupped my face and started crying. I don't know how long I was crying but I just found myself slowly standing up and dusted off my white dress._

_With my other hand on my tears-filled eyes, I started to drifted aimlessly. "Onee-sama… Chichi-ue…" I sob. I ignore the stinging pain under my feet, seeing that I was barefooted walking in an uneven and muddy ground. I nearly tripped from the largest root I've ever seen. Feeling isolated and all alone, I paused for a moment to rest my feet but then I started to cry again._

_Where's everybody? What is this place? Where's the way to their beautiful palace? I feel so scared and alone. There's no one here other than myself. Sadness filled my chest so I sat down under the oak tree, pulling my legs closer to my chest, I gloomily buried my head against my knee while sobbing and then I fell asleep. I didn't know how long I was sleeping but faint whispering awaken me._

_I rub the sleep off my eyes and lifted my head only to be surprised because I was being surrounded by five unfamiliar figures. They're all wearing white coats; their faces, unlike my sisters' blurry face, are darkened. They have similar scary scowl painted on their lips._

_Two women and three men hovering their darkened face at me, I squeaked and squeezed myself against the tree trying to put long distance between me and these unfamiliar beings. One of them, a man, bend forward, his hand lifted and move towards me. I shut my eyes tightly because of fear. And then I felt him caressing my cheek but my fear still lingers inside my chest._

_"I didn't know that they do exist." One of the two ladies said._

_"Interesting." The man who's caressing my cheek said. I still have my eyes shut, my body's trembling in fear. "They're as meek as the holy book said. More beautiful even." He said. "Come dear. Don't be afraid, we'll help you get home."_

_"Ehh?"_

_"You'll be a perfect doll for Kuran-sama." He said showing his sharp fangs while grinning madly down to me. "You'll be our perfect weapon. We'll call you Ai. Kaname's Ai."_

_After the severe headache all of my happy memories, my time spending with my sisters, memories of me playing with butterflies, giggling with the boy with red hair, I'm slowly forgetting all of it. Their kind faces, their soft smiles, their names and most especially my own identity._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **the usual **Read & Review! ***gloom* I'm sad & disappointed... anyways, can anyone guess what is Ai now? It's pretty easy :D

* * *

><p>(1) Onee - Big Sister (2) -sama - suffix used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself (3) Chichi- father (4) ue - suffix that denotes a high level of respect<p> 


	12. Ai's Friends

******Disclaimer:****** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><strong>Ai's Friends<strong>

Ai slowly opened her heavy eyes, she blinked them trying to orient her mind about her surrounding. Slowly recognizing her own dorm room in Moon Dormitory, the silver haired girl, groaned and cupped her head when stinging pain of migraine hit her. She sighed before pushing herself up.

_'What happened to Ai?' _she inwardly asked while trying to remember what happened to her.

"Thank goodness you're awake." A familiar tone of relief startled Ai, she lifted her cerulean eyes and locked with familiar green orbs. Ichijou was standing on her doorway, still his hand over the golden door knob.

"Takuma-chan?" she called out. "What happened to Ai? Did she had an accident? Her head really hurts." Ai whimpered gripping her silver hair tighter. Ichijou approached the girl with concerned expression, he sat down on Ai's bed.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to bring you some medicines?" he asked full of concern.

Ai, feeling a bit guilty making Ichijou worried about her, shook her head and smile softly at him. "Ai just want a glass of water, Takuma-chan." She said.

Ichijou nodded skeptically and stand up to get a glass of water for the girl. Ai, while waiting for Ichijou, climb to the edge of her bed and dangled her slender legs. She looked over her shoulders, the sun's already up, it's probably ten or eleven in the morning. Most probably, everyone from the Night Class is taking their rest. _'Ehh? Now that Ai thinks about it, how come Takuma-chan's still awake?'_

The door opened again and this time Shiki and Rima entered her bedroom. Rima's wearing a gold cocktail dress partnered with three inches high heel sandals. Her usual pigtail was now tied in loose bun with some curly strand of Rima's golden lock was dangling. Shiki was wearing a pink long sleeves underneath a black vest with black pants and black shoes, hanging on his left arm was his black suit.

"Senri-chan, Rima-chan, what are you two doing here?" she asked as she watched the two walked towards her. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep by now?"

"We just got back from our work." Rima said taking a seat next to Ai on the bed. "Ichijou-san said that you're already awake. How are you feeling?" Rima asked with her poker face but Ai smile widely at the pigtail blonde girl.

"Ai's feeling a bit dizzy but other than she's okay." Ai said giving Shiki and Rima a thumb's up and a wide smile. A small smile appeared on Rima's lips while Shiki ruffled Ai's head like she's a little girl. Ai giggled nuzzling her head against Shiki's hand and then she blinked. "Ne, Rima-chan, what kind of work are you and Senri-chan doing?"

"We're a model." Rima said with her monotone voice.

Ai tilted her head to her side, creasing her eyebrows. "Model?"

Rima pulled a magazine out from her bag and handed it over to Ai, the silvered hair girl blinked down at the front page of the magazine, featured on the front page was Rima and Shiki.

Rima's wearing a pink chiffon dress that falls down two inches above her knee revealing her pair of pale slender legs. Her golden locks were curled and sprayed over her shoulders. Around Rima's thin waist was a light pink belt with butterfly ornament in the middle. Rima had her head turn to her right, where Shiki was standing, with her usual casual expression, she was looking up Shiki's blue eyes.

Senri's wearing a black two-button tuxedo and flat-front black pants. Underneath the tuxedo was a white long sleeves formal shirt with subtle texture white stripes and added with black bow tie. He look like a handsome groom. Shiki's looking down at Rima's face.

Ai was fascinated with different clothes Rima and Shiki's wearing, the whole theme of picture was about wedding clothes. Rima's wearing different kinds of bridal gown or bride maids' gown while Shiki's wearing different kinds of tuxedos. Both models watched Ai as she admired and squeal over the pictures. The silver haired girl keeps on shrieking in glee saying Rima and Shiki looks so beautiful. A small sile stretched from the models' lips.

Ichijou came back few minutes later with a tray of foods on his hand. He smiled softly seeing the smile on Ai's lips, the silvered hair girl pointed, squealed and giggled at every page of Rima and Shiki's pictures.

"Rima-chan looks so cute her." She said. "Ne, ne, Senri-chan, can Ai come with you in your work someday? Please?"

Shiki glanced at Ichijou, who just place the tray of food on the coffee table, and gave the blonde VP a questioning look. "I don't think Kaname-sama will allow you to go with us."

Ai dropped her head looking disappointed. "Oh right, we have to ask Kaname-chan's permission." She whispered looking downcast, she was absentmindedly flipping the magazine's page with a pout on her lips.

Ichijou's eyes softened and ruffled Ai's silver hair. He gave her a gentle smile. "I'll try my best to ask Kaname." Ai instantly perk up, her face brightened up as she gave Ichijou a wide smile. "But in the meantime you should eat your meal. You've been sleeping for eight hours already and I can hear your stomach complaining." And as if a cue, Ai's stomach growled rather loudly. Ai, with red tinge dusted her cheeks, sheepishly chuckled while scratching the back of her silver head, she bounced towards the coffee table with ever smiling Ichijou behind her. Shiki and Rima shared small smile with each other as they watched Ai skipped her way towards the table.

* * *

><p>Her punishment for running away, Ai's supposed first day (or night) of class was suspended by none other than Kuran Kaname. She has to stay inside the Moon dormitory the whole day and Ichijou must be with her if classes are over. Ai has been obediently complying to Kaname's punishment on her without any complain. Despite her growing fear over the Pure blood their last 'talk' seemed to be unforgettable for Ai and left a traumatic memory for the girl that she'd grow fear over the Pure blood. But she still continue to leave a glass of blood tablet inside Kaname's office, only this without a note that was usually attached to it.<p>

Ai usually spend, if Ichijou's not with her, roaming around the dormitory after leaving a glass of blood tablet inside Kaname's office or she would just stay inside her room until the class is over. If she's with Ichijou, she'll spend her hours inside the blonde VP's room reading his manga or playing board games with Shiki. She had grown close with Ichijou, Shiki and Rima seeing she usually spend her time with the three of them. They are after all Ai's closest friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **the usual **Read & Review! **Almost everyone of you already guess what is Ai's real identity. Yeah, I did base Ai as an angel from the bible. First stop, I've to warn everyone that I DON NOT INTEND TO OFFEND RELIGIOUS READERS, if by using the 'angel' identity I somewhat offend someone, well I'm sorry, we all know that 'angels' are sacred creatures and all maybe that's why I indirectly offend someone. I, myself, is a Catholic and my faith and GOD is really important to me (I'm living because of Him) so it really is not my intention to offend anyone. One of the reader nice enough to remind me that not everyone can be as open minded as her (or him, which ever) so you have my gratitude, (you know who you are ! lol) That was pretty long Author's Note (failed! :P) Anyways ciao!


	13. Fleeting Memory

******Disclaimer:****** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><strong>Fleeting Memory<strong>

Ai, like the usual since Kaname is still not lifting her punishment for running away, walked around the dim hallway of the second floor. She just had her evening talk with the maids and cooks while waiting for the glass of blood tablet. Ai was making her way towards Kaname's office with a goblet on her hand. Careful of opening the twin oak door of Kaname's office, Ai pushed the door and quietly entered the dark room. She gently placed the glass on the table when her cerulean eyes caught up a glimpse of a photo frame sitting on top of Kaname's mahogany desk.

Debating on whether or not she's going to peeked on the frame, Ai chewed her lower lip. She glanced at the ajar door, the hallway looks empty and quiet. '_Taking a small peek should not be that bad right?_' She reasoned herself. Ai make way towards the side of the desk and bend her back forward to the photo frame. The room was dark she has to narrowed her eyes while looking at the photo. It's a photo of a family of four people.

A woman with beautiful face and reddish hair wearing a pretty gown was standing next to a handsome man (probably her husband) inside her arms is a cute baby (Ai can't point whether the baby's a girl or a boy) the handsome man standing next to the woman had his one arm wrapped around the woman's shoulder while the his other hand planted on the young handsome boy standing between the couple.

Ai's blue eyes stared at the young boy, obviously it was Kaname, she recognized his usual stoic looking expression but there is something on his red eyes. The young Kaname on the picture does not have the current Kaname's sorrow expression. The young Kaname might had a poker face but he looks… satisfied, happy. That spark is missing on the scarlet orbs of the current Kaname.

The silver haired girl's blue eyes softened. '_Ai wonder if that spark will ever appear on Kaname-chan's eyes again?'_ She asked herself, she was kneeling in front of the photo frame, her arms planted on the desk while her chin was hooked on her forearm. "Ai wanted to see Kaname-chan smile." She mused. Ai sighed before standing up, she dusted off her knees when the room was suddenly flooded with light. Her heart pounded hard and fast after she snapped her eyes at the door way.

She knew colors drained out off her face while her widened eyes staring at the expressionless face none other than Kuran Kaname, who was standing inside the room his hand was still on the switch of the light.

Anxiety started to rise inside Ai's chest and without saying anything she bended her back forward. "Ai is so sorry Kaname-chan! S-she.. err.. entered your office without asking for your permission. Ai is so sorry!" she exclaimed while she bowed her head at him. When an awkward silence followed, Ai slowly straightened her back. She swallowed nervously before slowly making her way towards the door when she saw Kaname staring at the glass goblet on the desk. She chewed her lower lip thinking that Kaname might not want the blood tablet. Ai quickly snatched the glass and strode towards the oak door with wide step.

She was nearing the door when a body blocked her way, Ai gasped and flinched when she saw Kaname's figure blocking the door way. She swallowed nervously again and took one step backward, away from Kaname's poker face. The Dorm President, however, was staring at the glass on her hand. He slowly lifted his hand that made Ai squeaked in fear, thinking that he's going to grab her or slap her instead.

She felt the glass was snatched away from her, Ai glanced nervously at Kaname, he has still an expressionless face but he had the glass on his hand. "I'll take this, Ichijou's looking for you. You can go now." He said with his solemn tone and started to walk towards his desk. Ai peered over her shoulder, watching Kaname walked towards his desk. When her turn his head at her, Ai snapped her head to her front with a sweat drop on her forehead and quickly step towards the door. Before closing the oak door she bowed her head at Kaname and whispered good night.

* * *

><p>Ai had her hand in a fist and planted on her pounding chest. She weakly released the breathe she was holding in while she walked away from Kaname's office. '<em>Geez, Kaname-chan is really not good for Ai's heart.'<em> She comically complained while patting her chest, trying to calm her pounding heart. Ai opened the door of her room and saw Ichijou sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for her arrival.

Ai heave a quiet sigh before flashing a big smile. "Good morning Takuma-chan." She greeted. Ichijou craned his neck at Ai and smile.

"Hey, I was wondering where were you. Where have you been?"

Ai played the helm of her skirt and chuckled weakly. "W-well, Ai was just walking around the dorm." She lied but Ichijou seemed to bought her reason, he merely shrugged and smile again.

"I have a good news for you." He said after pulling the girl inside her room. Ai took a seat on the long couch next to Ichijou. "Remember that you asked to come with Shiki and Rima's work place? I've asked Kaname awhile ago, after class, he said if I'm going with you then you can go as well."

Ai's face brightened up. "Really?"

Line Break

Saturday morning, Ai was giggling while riding inside the silver Cadillac that will take them to Shiki and Rima's working studio. She was sitting next to the window while Ichijou was sitting next to her with his perpetual smile, he holding his manga but was glancing at Ai from time to time. It'll be her first time since arriving at the academy that she's going out of the school. She felt like she's going in an exciting adventure. All through out of the ride, Ai will point out something that fascinates her, dogs, baby inside th crib, giggling students on the side walk, and even the a funny looking shop. Ichijou attentively listened at Ai's coos.

Both Shiki and Rima rode in different car, their manager's car, much to their dismay. They wanted to ride along Ai, obviously but were disappointed when their manager forced them to ride his red Volvo. The chauffeur of the expensive car parked the car in front of the glamorous tall building. Ai, with awe-stricken expression, lifted her head upward while admiring the tall building. Her eyes were literally sparkling with happiness.

"Wow, this building is tall!" Ai cooed at Ichijou, the latter just stifle a chuckle and nodded. He offer an arm at Ai and lead the silver head lady inside the hotel's lobby. Still oogling over the elegancy of the hotel, Ichijou and the overly excited Ai followed the two models and their manager towards the elevator up to the 23rd floor where their studio is.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, welcome back Shiki-kun, Rima-chan!" a beautiful lady greeted them with a expensive looking camera hanging around her neck. Shiki and Rima's male manager, Shibata-san, kissed the lady's cheek and greeted her back.<p>

"It's good to see you again, Yume-san." Shibata greeted. "Looking good as ever."

Yume giggled and twirl around. "With all the days inside the gym, it paid it all, ne? Who do we have here? Another recruit of yours, Shibata-san?" Yume was smiling at Ichijou and Ai.

"Oh no, these are Shiki and Rima's school mate, they're here to watch the two doing their work."

Yume stepped forward with narrowed eyes, she was surveying Ai's face and body. The silver haired girl feeling abit self-conscious, sweat drop. Yume smiled widely afterwards. "Hi, what's your name, my dear?"

"I-I'm Ai, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ai stuttered nervously.

Yume squealed and tackled Ai in a hug. "You're so cute! How about model for me just a bit, ne?"

"Ehh? B-but Ai is only—,"

Yume leaned forward with her puppy look. "Oh come on, can you resist this face?" she said with her childish pleading face. Ai sweat drop again and gave Ichijou a 'please-save-me' face. The blonde VP stifle a chuckle behind his fist, obviously enjoying Ai's dilemma.

"Well, it's only for a bit. Maybe you should let them take some of your pictures." Ichijou stated.

Yume giggled and nodded. "You have your boy friend's permission now, Ai-chan." She said. Ichijou and Ai shared the same crimson face.

"T-Takuma-chan is not Ai's boy friend." Ai mumbled timidly while Ichijou just smile at her.

Yume blinked her eyes and pout childishly. "Ehh? I thought he's your boy friend, and you two look so compatible with each other." She teased earning another set of blush from Ichijou and Ai making the beautiful photographer giggled. Yume pulled Ai towards the dressing room after excusing herself from Shibata and Ichijou.

"Why won't you seat here, Ichijou-san?" Shibata politely offered the red couch in one corner of the room. The blonde VP smile and nodded. Ichijou took a seat on the red couch.

Meanwhile, inside the dressing room. Yume pushed Ai inside the room, Rima was sitting on a stool, she was wearing a white knee length dress, in front of the the long mirror, the female make-up artist was busy applying light make up on Rima.

"Hey, hey! Do we have a spare costume for this cute lady?" Yume asked with her big smile. One of the staff said 'yes' and pulled Ai inside the cubicle to change clothes. The staff pushed a white off shoulders dress that falls down her knee. The staff carefully place a golden armband on each of Ai's thin arms, the silver haired girl partnered the dress with golden sandals. A hairstylist twist her silver hair in a loose stylish bun and added a golden tiara, the gay make-up artist was complimenting how flawless Ai's skin and her unblemished face, the gay applied light make up on Ai's face.

"Wow, you look so natural! You really look like an angel, Ai-chan!" the gay make-up artist cooed after applying make-up. Every staff inside the dressing room agreed, of course Rima nodded her head while staring at Ai's transformation. Ai blushed and stared at her own reflection.

_'Ai look so cute, she like this dress.' _She said to herself and giggled.

_"Onee-sama!" _Ai halted at the sudden voice she heard. She look around the staff, they were all admiring her look, Ai blinked her eyes at stared at her reflection again, she doesn't know why but her heart pounded and she felt… nostalgic, seeing her in white dress. It felt like she used to wear this kind of clothes before.

_"Onee-sama, can we play with the butterflies again?"_

_"Sure, but don't run too fast, ne? Or you'll hurt yourself."_

_"Okay!"_

_"She really like playing with butterflies ne?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **the usual **Read & Review! **I'm bothered about this writer's block :( hope it will go away soon, I want to write more!


	14. She's Natural

******Disclaimer:****** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><strong>She's Natural…<strong>

"Ai-chan!"

Ai twitched and blinked her eyes, Rima had her hand planted on the silver haired girl's left shoulder. Despite Rima's usual stoic expression, lies behind her cerulean eyes was a subtle hint of concern over at Ai.

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out awhile ago. Just staring at the mirror." She asked.

Ai blinked her eyes again and sheepishly chuckled. "Sorry! Ai is just… mesmerized at her appearance, she never meant to worry you, sorry Rima-chan."

Rima nodded. "Okay, Yume-san was looking for us, let's go outside." She said and pulled Ai towards the door.

* * *

><p>"My, my, what an awful handsome young men you two are." Yume cooed over the two teen age boys before her. The boy with red hair blushed and smile. The brunette boy next to him politely smile and bowed his head.<p>

"Thank you, Yume-san." He said.

"And such a polite too. Okay! I'm hiring the both of you!" the beautiful photographer said in glee. "Oh Polo-san! Can you assist these two fine young men and have them sign one year contract." She said over the middle age man standing behind her. Polo, Yume's male assistant, nodded and ushered the two teen age boy towards the red couch where Ichijou was sitting.

"Please take a seat here first, I'll go take the papers." Polo said and turned his back and went towards Yume's office. The two teen boys nodded at Ichijou, the blonde VP nodded back politely, and took the opposite couch.

"Yume-san, behold of our two beauties." One of the gay staff said, waving his hands at Rima and Ai. Everyone inside the studio let out an 'aww' and 'ohh' over at Rima and Ai, admiring the two with their stunning appearance.

Yume blushed and squealed in happiness. "Wow! Ai-chan and Rima-chan, you two are absolutely stunning!" she said while hovering at the two teen age girls. Rima, still with her unemotional expression, nodded but Ai giggled happily as opposed to Rima's stoic face.

Shiki, who just got out from the male's dressing room, is currently standing next to the sitting Ichijou (who is now busy admiring Ai's look). "They look beautiful on that dress, especially Ai, she looks like a real angel." The auburn head boy said with his monotone voice.

Ichijou nodded in agreement still had his eyes focused on Ai's giggling face. The blonde VP smile affectionately at Ai when the latter waved enthusiastically at him and Shiki.

"Okay, let's take Rima-chan and Ai-chan's picture first!" Yume said and the whole staff automatically move and did their designated work. Two female staff ushered Ai and Rima in front, Yume readied her expensive camera.

"Ai-chan, since it's your first time, please relax and just enjoy posing ne?" Yume said at the fidgeting Ai, sensing the latter's apprehension. Ai slowly nodded and just watch Rima posed in front of the camera with so much ease.

With Yume's constant 'very good pose, Rima-chan' or 'please look at the right' or 'more light on the left part please' or even 'lift your head a little, that's it Rima-chan, you're so pretty!' Yume took pictures of Rima in different angel. Shiki was now standing on the side along with Ai, he had his hand squeezing Ai's cold hand, giving the girl an encouraging look.

"You'll be fine, just relax and play along." He whispered.

Ai nodded. "Thank you, Senri-chan." She whispered back and squeezing his hand back.

"Okay, Rima-chan, please take a rest first." Yume said. Rima nodded and walked towards where Shiki and Ai were standing. Shibata and two female staff hovered over Rima, on was reapplying some make up, the other was fussing over Rima's dress and Shibata was praising Rima repeatedly.

The blond model nodded encouragingly at Ai when the latter was called by Yume. "You'll do great." She said.

Ai nodded nervously and walked towards the smiling Yume. The pretty photographer smiled and patted Ai's shoulders. "Relax, Ai-chan, okay?"

Ai nodded and went in front of the camera. She heaved, she lifted her hand on her chest while her blue eyes where staring softly on the ground, her silver hair shine softly when the light hit her. Yume cooed and quickly took Ai's picture. Ai sit on the floor afterwards, she planted her hands on the floor and smile softly at the camera. Yume giggled and thumb's up approving Ai's pose and took Ai's picture again. Ai then knee and wrapped her arms around her body, her cerulean eyes have sad expression, it's as if she was going to cry. Ai's movements, posing and expression, all of it looks as if it's natural.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **the usual **Read & Review! **Please see the Bio for Ai's posing. Disclaimers for the images should be noted for those are all not mine.


End file.
